


Sweet Tea & Collard Greens

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: A smitten Vi, nervous Hollywood, and the first dinner with big brother, Ernest Bordelon





	Sweet Tea & Collard Greens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> This is set 5 years pre canon, 2011: Violet is 55, Ernest is 64, Hollywood is 35 (Time frame choice: Mine; ages rolled back based on the pilot script). 
> 
> Song Inspo: Dr. Feelgood- Aretha Franklin// Come Go with Me- Teddy Pendergrass and @nerd4music whole True North Playlist tbh

Lisa Mae’s mouth was loud enough to fill the ears of the whole back of the house staff at the High Yellow, and Violet knew she could tell it.

“Vi, your favorite customer is asking for you!”

Though annoyed at her coworker’s constant busy body ways, a smile spread across her face regardless, especially once she looked up to come face to face with a young Roberta’s pout. She wiped her hands on the hand towel next to the wash sink she’d been standing at, stopped to pick up the fresh sweet tea pitcher, and strolled right through the doors leading out to the dining area. Her smile was as wide as she could make it, hips swaying a bit as she met eyes with Hollywood.

 

His dimpled smile was just as unwavering as soon as he saw her-until he noticed the back of the man sitting at what had become his table, between them.

Ernest feigned obliviousness to it all, but he felt the man’s presence behind him. He decided to bring notice to the frown that Violet couldn’t stop from falling on her lips instead.

“Well Vi, what’s that all about? I am your favorite customer that gets his baby sister’s biggest smile, right?”

Violet’s eyes bulged at her brother for just a moment. She straightened her back and cleared her throat before refilling his glass.

“Of course, Ern, I just wasn’t expecting you in for lunch today. You usually stop by and tell me so I can have your plate ready when you get here, remember?”

His laugh was mighty before he grabbed his glass and took a long sip. Sitting the glass down and rising to his feet, he winked at his sister and gave his reply.

“I just came in for a spot of this tea, I’ll let your friend here have his seat. Invite him to pass by for dinner tonight. We’ll all talk then.”

And with a turn and tip of his hat in Hollywood’s direction, Ernest made his way out the High Yellow’s doors.

Violet had outdone herself. Smells of barbecued ribs, macaroni and cheese, collard greens, and of course skillet cornbread filled the house their plates, and her signature sweet tea already started to sweat their glasses. Waiting on Ernest to finish blessing the table, she was glad he decided not to be too long- winded. She, very much like the men, was ready to eat. Looking over to her brother, posture still extra straight as he sat at the head, Violet nodded her appreciation at prayer. Lifting her fork, Violet peeked at her plate before pursing her lips.

“You both dig right in before the food gets cold, now.”

Violet’s eyes twinkled with delight at the sight of Hollywood, dark blue lounge suit with pageboy cap to match, now perched in his lap as he sat across from her. Violet waited until he took his first bite of the collards he’d gotten a healthy portion of before taking one of her own.

She made it halfway through her plate before Ernest got his first question- or questions in. Clearing his throat unnecessarily loud, as he sometimes does, like that’d help punctuate his point.

“So, Hollywood, is it? Or, is it something else? Who’re your people? What is it that you do for a living, son?”

Ernest reached for his glass and turned to the man on his left. Making sure to catch his eye fully before taking a long drink.

Violet’s eyes bugged at her brother’s outright lack of tactful lead in. She gazed to Hollywood as tenderly as she could. There wasn’t much more she could do or say. He was officially under Ern’s watchful eye.

“Well…uh, Hollingsworth, it’s Hollingsworth Desonier. My Big Mama, she done passed on. And, I uh, I work on the rigs, been there almost a year now.”

Hollywood looked down, pushing the last of his greens across his plate. A lick of the lips and a wipe from the napkin resting underneath his hand was quick, but not quick enough. Violet still caught the wave of emotion pass across his face before he looked Ernest back in the eye.

“Ernest, that’s enough for now. Can we please just eat? I made you a pie too, but at this rate, we ain’t gonna get to it!”

A smile as long as the rows of dirt in his backyard spread across Ernest’s face then, and Violet wanted to shake him right out of his seat.

“Aw, baby sis, what kind?”

The look she gives him would probably scare down the average man, but not her big bro.

“Maple Pecan.”

“That’s my favorite!”

Violet didn’t know what tickled her most, the utter shock all over Ernest’s face that Hollywood had said it at the same time as him, or the fact that she was sure he probably thought he’d be the only one besides her eating that pie until this very moment She watched her brother close after that. Curious about his response. Hollywood’s eyebrows had eased down before he turned eyes on Ernest as well.

“Well, seems ‘ol Hollywood and I got some things in common and he’s clearly got good taste.”  Ernest sent his first sincere smile Hollywood’s way. Then turned for a quick nod to his sister. “How about we have that pie with a couple beers out back on my boat?”

Violet rose to her feet and looked between both the men in her life. She always did what she wanted, there was no question about that, but she’d be lying if she said it didn’t feel good to know she’d found someone with a good heart, a healthy appetite, and that Ernest finally approved.

“Y’all bring your plates on in here, and I’ll slice the pie.”


End file.
